


Brain Bleach

by podsandpuppies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Embarrassment, F/M, POV Yuri Plisetsky, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podsandpuppies/pseuds/podsandpuppies
Summary: Yuri gets an unwelcome eyeful when he walks in on his grandpa with Minako.





	Brain Bleach

**Author's Note:**

> From yoipromptsweekly, for the pairing Nikolai Plisetsky and Minako Okukawa, using the prompt "hand jobs."

Yuri regretted having introduced Minako to his grandfather. At first he had been happy that they were getting along and had become friends. And then they started dating which, okay, weird, but he’d dealt with it. He wanted his grandpa to be happy, and while the 20-year age difference was pretty big, at their ages it wasn’t scandalous or anything. But what had happened last night was taking it too far.

Yuri had woken in the middle of the night to his grandpa moaning. If he’d stopped to think about it, the whole situation probably would have been fine. Or at least, less awkward than it currently was. But he’d woken from a dead sleep and his mind had jumped to his grandpa’s bad back, so he hadn’t hesitated. He’d rushed to his grandfather’s room. He’d thrown open the door. And, instead of seeing his grandpa in pain on the floor as he expected, he’d seen him very much naked and with Minako’s hand on his dick.

It was one thing to know his grandpa was dating someone and to see them trading good morning kisses. It was another thing entirely to walk in on him getting a handjob in the middle of the night.

Yuri had yelled and run back to his room. Neither his grandpa nor Minako had followed him. Part of him had been hoping for an explanation, but part of him was glad they left him alone. He wasn’t sure he would be able to ever look at either of them again. As it was, he had spent the next two hours trying to go to sleep and wishing he could wash his brain out with bleach. Every time he’d thought of what he had seen he could feel the bile rising in his stomach.

After waking up, he had one full blissful minute before he remembered what he’d seen last night. He wanted to vomit again. Even worse, he could hear the sounds of somebody in the kitchen, which meant there was no way in hell he would risk leaving his room to get breakfast. Not that he felt like he could eat because, again, vomit-inducing images were running through his head.

There was a knock on his door. Yuri did not get up to open it.

“Yuratchka,” called his grandpa. “I brought you some hot cocoa.”

Yuri didn’t answer. Normally he wouldn’t shut his own grandpa out but these were extenuating circumstances. After a moment, his grandpa continued speaking.

“I’m very sorry about what you saw last night and I promise to keep the door locked. We don’t have to talk about it, but I wanted to say I’m sorry.”

Yuri grunted in acknowledgement but still didn’t open the door. He didn’t think he could look at his grandpa. He heard the hot chocolate being set on the floor and footsteps leading away. After a moment he got up, pressed his ear to the door to make sure nobody was in the hall, and opened the door to grab the drink. Despite all the nauseating images, hot cocoa always sounded delicious.

He sipped at his drink. He felt a little better knowing that his grandpa didn’t expect to talk about it. He hoped Minako wouldn’t either. Maybe they’d all be able to move on just fine if they all pretended that it never happened. Still, he wasn’t in a hurry to leave his room and actually face either of them. He’d spend the day in his room until he had to go to practice, then he’d sneak out or something. His grandpa usually gave him a ride when he was visiting from Moscow, but he could jog to the local gym instead. And then he’d stop and get dinner on the way home. Or maybe he’d be ready to suck it up and sit down at the table with them. But probably not.

Or he could change his ticket back to Saint Petersburg and leave as soon as possible. Yuri didn’t want to cut his visit short. He hardly got to see his grandpa except during the off season. But he wasn’t sure if he could stand to be around the two of them, constantly reliving what he saw last night.

This would all be so much easier if he could forget it ever happened but he doubted he ever would. The sight of Minako touching his naked grandfather was seared into his brain. Yuri felt like throwing up again. He didn’t know what to do.

Finally, he decided to leave and do his workout early. Maybe it would help him think about something else for two fucking seconds. He packed a bag, listened to make sure there still wasn’t anybody in the hall, and made his way to the front door. Just before he left he called out to make sure his grandpa wouldn’t worry.

“I’m going to practice early. I’ll be back later!”

Then he slammed the door behind him. He took a deep breath. The fresh air was helping, but it sure as hell wasn’t going to solve the problem. He started jogging. This was going to be a long day, and he wasn’t sure if it was going to get any better.


End file.
